Safy
Safy (サフィ Safi, also translated Saphy in the fan translation) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. She is a seventeen year old priestess of Tahra, and is Tina's older sister. She is the only one able to use the Hammerne staff. A servant of Linoan, she left Tahra to find people to help fight against Grannvale's invasion of Tahra, however she was captured by Lifis Pirates. She can be later rescued by Leif in Chapter 2x and, if Lifis was captured before the fort was seized, convince him to let Lifis also join the army. After Leif is arrested and brought to a prison in Manster, she can be later seen with Finn, trying to rescue him. She can recruit Shiva in Chapter 7, after recognizing him from his brief stint as a mercenary for Lifis's gang, and later reunites with her sister Tina in Chapter 12x, who she scolds for rashly leaving their home. After the war ends, Safy returns to Tahra where she dedicates her life to helping the needy and impoverished. Character Data Recruitment *Chapter 3: Complete Chapter 2x. *Chapter 7: Automatically from Turn 2 (if she was recruited earlier and survived). Base Stats |Priest |3 |14 |0 |6 |6 |7 |9 |0 |3 |5 |0 |0 |1 | - |Staff - C (+40) |Heal Hammerne |} Growth Rates |35% |30% |60% |45% |40% |5% |3% |2% |0% |} Promotional gains *Promotes to High Priest *'Strength:' +0 *'Magic:' +3 *'Skill:' +1 *'Speed:' +1 *'Defense:' +1 *'Build:' +0 *'Move:' +1 *'+1 for Stave Mastery Rank' *'E for Light Magic Mastery Rank' Support Bonus Supports *Shiva - 10% *Lifis - 10% *Tina - 10% Supported by *Leif - 10% *Tina - 10% Overview Safy has excellent sheer utility in using powerful staves, including her personal Repair staff, which is further compounded by her immediate availability, giving her an advantage over late-joining staff users like Sleuf or Sara. Promoting her once she reaches a B Rank in Staves gives her an immediate A Rank, though leveling her up more can give her a boost in stats. As the Lena archetype of Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, Safy functions primarily as a healer, though lacking the high mobility of characters like Nanna, she may quickly fall behind as the army advances, unless she is using the Fortify or Physic staff. Her low base HP and virtually nonexistent Defense requires that she be kept away from combat or ranged attacks at all costs, so leaving her unequipped, if she is promoted, is better for her survival since enemies will only capture her instead of battle her thanks to her low Build. She is a poor fighter due to her low Pursuit critical rate, paper-thin durability, and the scarcity of Lightning tomes, though she does receive supports from Leif and Tina to help her out, and she herself boosts Lifis and Shiva's battle performance while near them. Statistically, she has high Magic and decent Skill compared to Tina, but worse Luck and Speed, reducing her avoid and dodge significantly. Interestingly, Safy also has a remarkably high Strength growth despite being a frail Priest, though she is unable to utilize it since magic-wielders have no need for the Strength stat; nonetheless, it is an unusual trait. Quotes Death quote Escape quote Conversations Talk with Shiva *'In Chapter 7' Safy: Oh, you're... Shiva: Ah... So we meet again. Safy: Why are you doing this? You're not a bad man... Shiva: I'm just doing my job. It's of no concern to you. Now move. Safy: ...No. Shiva: ...You're going to sacrifice your life for that kid? Safy: If that's the case...then so be it! Shiva: ...... Safy: Thracia needs Lord Leif! I would gladly give my life to ensure that he arrives there safely! Shiva: Hmph... You say some pretty stupid things sometimes, don't you? Fine... Have it your way. Safy: What!? Then you're going to help Lord Leif? Shiva: Yeah. Might as well, you know? But let me say this. Don't ever talk about death lightly in front of me. If there's one thing I hate, it's people rushing to get killed. Safy: I'm sorry... I'll be more careful. Shiva: Can I ask you something? What is it that you want? What would make you smile with your heart? Safy: I simply want to see the people living happily in peace. If they are smiling, then I will be as well. Shiva: I see... Guess I shouldn't have asked. Anyway, my name Shiva, from Savan. What's yours? Safy: Safy...from Tahra. Talk with Tina *'In Chapter 12x' Safy: Tina!? What are doing in a place like this? Tina: Big sister Safy! Waaahh... Safy: Why are you crying? What happened? Why did you leave Tahra!? Tina: I wanted to help you, so I left the city... But then I was captured by a thief named Pirn, and he made me his slave... Safy: Slave!? Tina! What did he do to you!? Tina: He told me to help him steal with the Thief and Unlock staves... Safy: Why didn't you refuse? Tina: I did... But then he did terrible things to me... Safy: Terrible things!? Tina: Yes... Safy: What did he do to you, Tina!? Tell me! I'm prepared for the worst! Tina: He... He takes huge bugs and puts them on my face... I-I was so scared... I thought I would die. Safy: ...Is that all? Tina: Yes... But I was really scared. Just remembering it gives me shivers... Safy: Tina... Tina: Yes? Safy: I told you to stay in Tahra until I returned. Now, you see what happens when you don't listen to your big sister? I hope you've learned your lesson. Tina: Yes, I'm sorry... Oh, Safy, don't you think Lord Leif is so handsome? My ideal man would be a prince like him... What do you think, Safy? Safy: Tina... ...I'm a little tired. Let's talk later. Tina: Okay, big sister! Ending Safy - Servant of God (神につかえし者 Kami ni tsukae shi-sha) After returning to Tahra, Safy worked to help the poor and the underprivileged. It is said that she appeared as a goddess in the eyes of those she offered her hand to. Gallery File:Safy TCG1.jpg|Safy as seen in the Fire Emblem Trading Card Game. File:Safy TCG2.jpg|Another card of Safy from the TCG. File:Saphy.png|Safy's portrait in Thracia 776. File:Safy as a Priest.JPG|Safy as a Priest in Thracia 776. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters